Pranksters
by Chwest
Summary: There are two groups of notorious pranksters in Middle-earth. What happens when they're in the same place at the same time? Note, this takes place well after Amon Hen, but I've decided to say that Boromir is still alive.


I OWN NONE OF THIS, ALL CHARACTERS ARE CREATED BY TOLKIEN NOT ME

A loud scream came from the far side of the camp, just on the other side of a heel of rock that thrust

itself out from the nearby cliff. Eomer was the first to round the corner followed closest by Boromir.

Legolas was crouched down against a large boulder, he was staring at something in some nearby

bushes, one hand tightly holding his white handled hunting knife. His eyes were wide and his breathing

coming in ragged pants. "Legolas, what is it?" Eomer exclamed. Legolas' breathing slowly returned to

normal, as he gazed up at the tall men that were now standing by his side, Boromir knelt to the elf's

side and placed a hand on his friends shoulder in concern. "Legolas?" Boromir asked, hoping for a

response and explanation to the elfs frightended behavior. "Over in the bushes, there is something

there." Legolas quietly explained. Eomer drew his sword and cautiously walked over to the bushes that

Legolas had motioned towards. He looked into them and sighed in relief when he saw the cause of the

elfs fright. He sheathed his sword and bent down, he came up with a long black cloak, it had pieces of

dark fur resembling that of the black fur on a badger. As he pulled it up, he saw that there was a rope

attatched to it, and sticks had been placed inside it to make it into a makeshift puppet. Eomer was

relieved to see that there was really no threat. "It's nothing, only a puppet." Eomer said as he turned to

show the cloak to Legolas and Boromir, Boromir quietly sighed, Legolas stared at the cloak for several

moments, clearly confused. The expression on his face slowly turned from confusion to relief to

frustration. "What is it?" Boromir asked when the frustrated look settled itself on Legolas' face. Legolas

glanced up at Boromir and then back to the cloak that Eomer still held. He rose to his feet and put away

his knife. "Elladan" was all he said before walking quickly away back towards the camp. He looked

around the empty camp, he was glad that everyone else was away and that Eomer and Boromir were

the only two left to see the result of Elladan's prank. He grinned a slightly to himself, some things never

changed the four of them would forever be at war with each other with pranks. They always had been,

it was well enough when it was just Elronds Elf sons and himself. Then Elrond adopted the young

human. Legolas and the twins were all suprised at how well Estel had blended into this game, like he

had been in it just as long as the three Elves. "Now, what to do in return" Legolas quietly said to

himself as he walked over to the fire and added a few more sticks to keep the lunch cooking. Boromir

and Eomer stared at the retreating back of the Elf, and then at each other, then at the puppet in Eomer's

hand. "What do you suppose that was about?" Boromir asked. "I was about to ask you the same, you

have travled with him longer than I." Boromir shrugged. "I may have been traveling with him, but I

have never claimed to understand him." Boromir answered. "Do you know what 'Elladan' means, or

who it is?" Eomer asked, neither of the men had yet been introduced to the twin sons of Lord Elrond.

"No, I do not. I would say it sounds like a name, but I know not who it reffers to." Eomer shook his

head and tossed the puppet back into the bushes, it could stay there. Boromir started walking back into

the main part of camp and Eomer came and walked beside him. The spottted Legolas over by the fire,

tending to the pot that was hanging from a stand over the flames. Boromir and Eomer didn't bother to

try to get anything more out of the Legolas, he seemed lost in his own thoughts. They had just

finnished washing the pot and plates from lunch and the men were just enjoying their pipes when they

heard the sound of horses aproaching. All three rose as the rest of the company returned. The rest of the

fellowship and Theoden had all gone to meet the Elven army. Elrond had decided not only to send

reinforcements, but to come himself. Theoden's riders had a camp set up already, the camp of the army

was a ways away while another was set up for the fellowship, Theoden and the high ranking officers.

Elronds army had stopped back to set up with Theoden's army while Elrond and some of his officers

came on to the smaller camp with the king and fellowship. The three rose to greet the coming

dignitaries. They dissmounted and the three bowed in unision. The horses were taken to be tended to by

awaiting soldires, Gandalf aproached and called to Boromir and Eomer. "Captains, you have yet to

meet some of these Elves. Eomer, this is Lord Elrond half-elven Lord of Imladris." Eomer bowed low,

when he rose Gandalf continued. "Boromir has already met Lord Elrond. These two neither of you

have been formerly introduced to as of yet. Theses are the sons of Elrond. Elrohir and Ellodan."

Gandalf gestured to two tall elves that stood near Elrond, they certainly resembled Elrond, but they

were identical to each other. Both tall, long dark hair and steely grey eyes. Boromir and Eomer both

bowed low and the twins nodded deeply in return. "Now, we have buisness to attend to." Gandalf

continued as he gestured towards a large tent. Everyone filed inside and once everyone was seated, they

started to take counsel together for the future of Middle-earth as best they could. It wasn't until after

they finnished, everyone had left the tent and started to go about their own buisness. Boromir met up

with Gimli a few paces from the tent door. "I think I have been in enough meetings to last a lifetime,

though I fear that there are still many more to come." The gondorian complained to the Dwarf as he

stretched his arms. "Ah, I can agree to that, tireing buisness that, even if we don't really do much."

Boromir twisted his toroso in an attempt to loosen his mucles from long hours of sitting. That was

when he noticed Legolas, Aragorn and Elrond's sons walking away together. He stared after the four as

they walked quickly down near the river. "And those sons of Elrond, queer enough even for Elves.

They give me the sudders, the way they look and act so much alike. Not natural for things to be that

alike." Boromir grinned while he continued watching Aragorn and the three Elves dissapear from sight

around the bend, following the path of the river. It was only then that it finally hit him; the name of one

of the twins was Elladan. That was the name that Legolas seemed to blame the puppet on. A group of

Elves had already been in this camp earlier today. They left with the rest of the company to go meet

Elrond. It was impossible to tell one from the other, but Boromir was sure that one of the twins were

here already. "It would be wise if you take some rest now." Boromir turned to see Theoden standing a

few feet behind him. "We will be riding to Edoras in the morning. It is not a terrably long ride but we

will be going hard. You had best get some rest while you can." "Yes, you are right of course." Boromir

replied, his thoughts about Legolas and the twins being forgotten for the moment. Theoden smiled

kindly and turned to his own tent. Boromir turned to Gimli. "We really should get some rest, it is

starting to get late." Boromir said to the Dwarf. "True enough, that horse riding is nearly as tireing as

the meetings. Till morning then" Gimli said as he glanced at the location of the sun. It was nearly set,

must be about ten o'clock as it was midsummer still. "Till morning." Boromir replied and walked over

to his own bed roll that was lying near a large spruce tree. Boromir took a deep breath as he laid

himself down, he loved the smell of the spruce trees, they always smelled so fresh. He stared up at the

great boughs above him, dark green in the fading light, the thin tips of the branches were swaying

gently in the slight breeze. That was the last thing that Boromir saw before sleep took him. When he

opened his eyes in the morning, he was still looking up at the tree. There was activity all around him as

people made ready for the ride to Edoras. Boromir pulled himself out of the blankets and rolled them

up. He saddled his horse and tied his gear onto the saddle. It was indeed a hard ride to Edoras, they

rode fast with very few breaks and what rest they did have was short. They were just finnished putting

their horses away and were going to get something to eat. Gimli was walking to the kitchen with Merry

and Pippin, they were just rounded a corner and found themselves on the floor. Someone had been

running around the corner and slammed right into them, or rather more than one person. Pippin was the

first to twist around and found himself lying near Aragorn who was struggling to get to his feet quickly.

"Now what is the trouble with you that you go tearing through here like this?" Pippin heard the Dwarf

grumble. Pippin turned to see that Gimli had been taken out by one of Elronds sons, though he had no

idea which one. "Many pardons master dwarf" the elf haistily replied as he got to his feet and helped

the dwarf up. "But I am in a great hurry, my appolagies." "In a great hurry so let's go." Aragorn added,

he was already inching further away from the group. Pippin now saw that Elronds other son as well as

Legolas were standing nearby and anxiously looking back down the hall. "Yes of course." The twin

trotted over to Aragorn and once past the obsitcals of hobbits and dwarf he broke into a run and took

off down the hall. Legolas and the other twin did the same. Aragorn was about to turn and follow them

but Gimli grabbed his arm. "What is it my friend? Something hunts you?" "No, well, sort of. But it is

nothing that you can help us with. I'll be allright." Aragorn pulled his arm free and ran off at an almost

dangerous speed for the twists and turns of the halls. "Well, I can see why they hit us so hard." Merry

commented as he watched the ranger fly around the corner. "I should like to know what they flee

from."

Gimli said grupmilly. "I know little of those twins but I wager that they are not eassily frightened.

Maybe not as stout as a solid Dwarf, but still. And Aragorn and Legolas I know would not flee like

that unless something was terribly wrong." The trio continued to the kitchen when another group came

down the halls, but at a far more composed pace. Elrond and Gandalf were coming their way and they

did not look pleased. "Have you seen those four?" Gandalf questioned when they got closer. Gimli and

the hobbits stopped where they were. "You mean Aragorn and Legolas, Ellodan and Elrohir?" Pippin

asked. "Yes, those four." Elrond stiffly replied. "Yes, they went by here just a few moments ago in

quite a hurry." Pippin answered. Gandalf and Elrond said nothing more but contiued down the hall, as

the hobbits and dwarf watched them go they noticed something odd. "I wonder why Gandalf is walking

so funny?" Merry pondered. And Gandalf was indeed walking strange; with each step he took he would

slide his feet vigorously across the floor and twist them while on the ground. It looked like he had an

aweful itch on both feet that he was unable to rid himself of. After lunch, which took quite a while, a

squeel came from the kitchen followed by Gimli laughing and then Pippin quickly followed by Merry

running out of the kitchen. Gimlis laughter could still be heard from the room. Eowyn came round the

corner just as the hobbits brushed past her, bowing hastily on the way by. She followed the sound of

the deep laughter of the dwarf. "What was that about Gimli?" She asked. "Why was Merry covered in

flour?" She looked around the room; there was a canister of open flour on the floor in one corner, the

air in the room was starting to get thick from the smoke that came from the dwarfs pipe. "Oh, hobbits

are very amusing." Gimli finally answered as he regained himself enough to speak. They started

horsing around until young Pippin took a dipper full of water and dumped it on Merry's head followed

soon by a mug of flour." Gimli broke out chuckling again, this time Eowyn joined him. "I see." She

replied as she placed the lid back on the flour canister. "Boromir and Eomer came in a few moments

latter, for the moment they ignored the dwarf and woman sitting at the table and laughing about

something they did not know of. Eomer reached into a cupboard and pulled out four pastries. He

handed one to Boromir and coming over to the table handed one to his sister and Gimli. "What's so

funny?" Eomer finally asked as he and Boromir sat down with them. "Oh, just thinking about those

young hobbits." Gimli answered. "Hmm, we've been pondering more about Legolas and Elladan."

Boromir stated. "I would certainly say they already know each other, but they've been acting oddly."

"You can say that again" Gimli put in. "Just this afternoon when the hobbits and myself were coming

here to get a bit to eat, Aragorn, Legolas and the twins ran into us. Litterally ran into us. They were in

quite a hurry and seemed worried about something. A little while latter Elrond and Gandalf came down

the hall and said they were looking for them. I should like to know what's going on here." "You shall

have to wait to find out." They turned to see Theoden standing in the doorway. "We are all to come to

the hall and take council again. We have yet to come up with a solution to our dilema." Theoden left

them asuming they would follow shortly. "More meetings." Boromir grumbled. "Aye, I hope they

finish soon." Eomer agreed. "But since they cannot finish until they begin, I suppose we had better get

down there now." A short while latter, everyone was gathered in the hall. Merry seemed to have gotten

his revenge on Pippin, as the younger of the two hobbits was soaking wet and neither was avoiding the

other due to fear of a vengfull prank. However, Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were clearly

avoiding Gandalf and Elrond. The meeting finished, thankfully fairly soon. They were able to agree on

where troops needed to be placed and what they had to do. Aragorn and Legolas were able to get out

soon enough to avoid Gandalf and Elrond, but not Boromir. "Just what is it that you've done?" Boromir

questioned when he caught up to the four on the steps of Meduselde. "Us? Nothing, nothing at all."

Aragorn replied innocently. One of the twins nodded in agreement, the other two elves stared across the

plains. "Oh really? Then why are you avoiding Gandalf and Elrond and why were you in such a hurry

earlier?" Gimli asked as he came up behind Boromir. "We know nothing." Legolas stated, although his

feigned innocence was not as convincing as the ranger's. Gimli eyed him sceptically as his friend sat

down on the step next to Elladan. "We really should be going." Elrohir said after afew moments. "Yes,

we should." Aragorn agreed. "Oh, so you have no idea why you are being sought and yet you certainly

are in a hurry to be off." Boromir pressed. His curiosity was quickly getting the better of him. They two

elves sitting on the step got up to leave, Elladan took one step forward and found himself flat on his

face. He struggled to get up but found that his shoe laces had been mysteriously tied together.

"Legolas!" The older twin exclaimed when he realized what had happened. The prince of Mirkwood

smirked but said nothing. Elladan quickly tied his laces correctly and got up, he was just about to get

further away from the door when he was pulled around by his left arm and found himself staring

directly into the eyes of Gandalf the White. Legolas tried to slip past but the wizard grabed him by the

arm also. Elrohir and Aragorn made a move to get away but Elrond caught both of them by their wrists

which he twisted up into akward positions. Though he did it gently enough so as not to cause them

much pain, it definetly kept them from trying to get away. Boromir realized that the rest of the

company had also come out onto the steps. Boromir steped back into what could now probably be

considered a crowd. He figured that it might beve to get away but Elrond caught both of them by their

wrists which he twisted up into akward positions. Though he did it gently enough so as not to cause

them much pain, it definetly kept them from trying to get away. Boromir realized that the rest of the

company had also come out onto the steps. better to not get in the way of Elrond and the wizard.

Elrond went into some lecture by the sounds of it but it was in elvish. He glanced around him; everyone

seemed interested in what was happening but no one really knew what it was. The three elves and

human were led off indoors and left everyone else standing there staring after them. "So, I suppose you

four still think you are terribly funny?" Gandalf asked them. The four 'accused' were now standing in a

row along a wall. "I'll have you know, that it's been five hours and my boots are still on fire!" The

wizard continued. This made the four look at each other in confusion. "Mithrandir, what are you talking

about?" Elladan asked. "What am I talking about? You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!

That itching powder that you put in my boots. It is virtually impossible to wash out and I certainly

cannot scrape it out. And I have no other footwear with me." Gandalf vented. "But Mithrandir--"

Elrohir started but Elrond inturrupted him. "It is one thing to do this sort of thing when there is nothing

else going on, but now? This is no time to start your pranks!" "Ada, we had nothing to do with that"

Aragorn finally got in. "What are you talking about 'you had nothing to do with this'?" Elrond bent his

keen eyes on his foster son. Aragorn bowed his head a little but kept eye contact. "We did not put

itching powder in Gandalf's boots." "Well then who did? Because it's either that or I have a whole nest

of termites in my shoes." Gandalf also had his eyes trained on the ranger. "I know not who did this, but

I do know that it was not us." Aragorn stared at the two imploringly, hoping that they would see the

truth in his eyes. Elrond stared into Aragorns eyes for a while and evidently did see that Aragorn was

telling no lies. "Very well then my son. But if you did not do this then I should like to know who."

Gandalf seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I think that I know who it was." All eyes were now on

the wizard. Gandalf made a move towards the door with Elrond close behind him. Gandalf stopped so

quickly that Elrond actually bumped into his back. "Why have you been avoiding us then? If you were

not responsible for my boots being filled with that confounded ithcing powder, why have you been

acting so guilty?" Gandalf searched for eye contact, but none came. "Speak." Elrond commanded.

"Why have you been running?" "Well," Legolas began "We did not have anything to do with the

itching powder, but we did do something." Legolas kept his eyes trained on the ground. He could feel

Elrond and Gandalf's eyes boring into him. "We put a big garder snake in Elrond's saddle bags."

Legolas said in a small voice. Gandalf and Elrond glanced at each other and then back at the man and

younger elves. "You four stay right here in that exact position until we come back." Elrond said as he

followed Gandalf out the door which he closed hard behind him. No one had really moved from were

they were on the step, everyone was trying to figure out why Gandalf and Elrond would be so angry at

Legolas and Aragorn. The other two were Elronds sons, so maybe that could be a family affair, but

what about the other two? It wasn't until Gandalf and Elrond exited the room a short while latter that

everyone became silent and moved back once again. They made their way up the stairs and the looks

on their faces implied that their minds were solidly made up about something. It was Merry and Pippin

who had been standing in the back of the group. When they saw the wizard and Elf lord coming up the

stairs they used all of their hobbit stealth in an attempt to sneak away undetected. But it didn't work.

"Stop right there young Took, you as well Brandybuck." The hobbits froze. They barely turned their

heads to see Gandalf coming towards them. "So, you like itching poweder eh? Since

you like it so much, you can get some on your hands then and get that confounded stuff out of my

boots." He took hold of the hobbits by the ears and took them inside to the bathing room where they

would get some hot water to clean his boots. Elrond remained behind on the step, after Gandalf and the

hobbits dissapeared inside all eyes turned to Elrond. "What is this about my lord?" Theoden asked.

Elrond sighed heavily. "I never thought it was possible for an elf to get grey hairs, but I swear I will get

some from those four." He spoke the words to himself but they were loud enough for everyone else to

hear. Of course, this statement only caused more confusion. They did manage to come to the

conclusion that 'those four' must be the twins, Legolas and Aragorn. They were still unable to figure out

how the hobbits fit in or what the elves and ranger had done. Elrond went back into the room where he

found his sons and Legolas standing still as statues, exactly as they had been when he left. "So, a snake

hmm? First off, you can get that thing out of my saddle bags. Secondly, Legolas, you can help the

servants clean the stables. Elladan and Aragorn, you two will to all of the dishes tonight. Elrohir, you

shall clean the whole floor of the hall of Meduselde. You may go now, but you shall go find the

servants to tell them they are either relived or having help tonight. But first get that snake." Aragorn

went over and opened one of his foster fathers saddlebags and retrieved the large (for its kind) writhing

snake. He held it by the tale and quickly walked out followed by his brothers and Legolas. Aragorn

dropped the snake in some nearby grass and sighed. "Well, I'm not sure which we would have gotten in

more trouble for." Elladan commented. "They were deffinetly more angry about the itching powder,

but I don't think the punnishment would have been much different either way." Legolas said. "You're

probably right. But I think that is not the end of things." Aragorn added as he looked up the stairs to the

'spectators'. Legolas groaned. No one was really anxious to explain these things. "Well, you and

Legolas have known them the longest, and you are the youngest, so you get to explain whatever they

ask." Aragorn and Legolas stopped and stared at Elladan. "Elladan is right, you two should be the

ones." Elrohir agreed. This earned him glares. "Why us?" Aragorn complained. "I told you that, Elrohir

and I are older than you and you know better how to speak to these people." Aragorn and Legolas tried

but were unable to get any footholds in the argument. They finally gave in, or at least quit arguing, and

since there was really no other choice or place to go, they walked up the steps towards the small crowd.

Elladan and Elrohir walked past but Gimli stopped Legolas. "Legolas, what is going on? Why is Elrond

and Gandalf angry with you?" Legolas stood there for a moment and grabed Aragorns arm as he

walked by. "Lau le pol al (no you shall not). You are not taking off now." He whispered softly.

Aragorn reluctantly stopped moving away and stood by Legolas' side. They both glanced around and

everywhere met the questioning stares of their friends. "We are to do some help around here," Legolas

began "we played a little joke and Elrond didn't take to it." "Gandalf was actually after someone else,

still not sure who." Aragorn added. "That somewhat explains the hobbits leaving. Gandalf said

something about itching powder. But why would you play something on Lord Elrond of all people?

And the fact that it was you two is something else that suprises me." Theoden asked as he stared at the

two questioningly. "It's compicated" was all the answer that Aragorn gave. He and the elf hurried inside

before anyone else could ask anymore questions. "Well that didn't really explain anything." Eomer

pondered.


End file.
